


Military Forces of the 3rd Era - The Imperial Legion

by Tyranidlord



Series: Treatise of Tamriel [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elder Scrolls Lore, Headcanon, Imperial Legion (Elder Scrolls), This is a supplement for my other TES works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranidlord/pseuds/Tyranidlord
Summary: You would be hard pressed to find an individual within all of Tamriel in the past three thousand years who would not have familiarity with the Imperial Legions. Some of the more learned would be able to point out the differences between the Legions of the First, Second and Third Empires, but very few outside of those who served could define them to any great degree.This edition will not go into the comparisons between the Military Forces of the Three Empires but instead will focus on the organisation, training, and structure of the Legion during the height of its power in the 4th Century of the 3rd Era. Likewise, it will not go into the specific battles or various unit histories of the various Legions as these have been covered by various historians and authors and do not need to be repeated here.Rekkus ArmectusImperial Historian4E148





	Military Forces of the 3rd Era - The Imperial Legion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my works that goes into some of the behind the scenes detail of my Series of 'Bloodtide Rising' and 'Sos do Dov' in the style of an in-game (but greatly expanded) book.
> 
> Like with my following works in this series, I'm attempting to expand on and add a lore friendly, but realistic explanation of the Imperial Legion within the settings of the Elder Scrolls. Most of these details are or will be alluded to in 'Bloodtide Rising' and while I have simply typed up and expanded on my various hand written notes this should provide a mostly neat and concise overview of how the Legion is within my stories. 
> 
> I may end up expanding or editing this from time to time to clarify a few things or make slight additions. 
> 
> As always, I'd love thoughts and feedback!

**Brief history of the Establishment of the Imperial Legion of the 3 rd Empire**

 

The Post-Tiberian reforms took what Reman Cyrodiil had established with the 2nd Imperial Legion and fine-tuned it. The merging of so many disparate cultures during his and his successors reign had resulted in a military force that, while potent on the battlefield was somewhat unwieldy and difficult to maintain. Tiber Septim’s influence caused the Legion to become more streamlined not only as a fighting force, but also fostered a greater ability to supply and reinforce units.

 One of the first, (and at the time the most radical) changes he implemented was the breaking up of the ‘homogenous’ 500-man _battalions_ of the Reman-Era Legion into smaller 100-man _cohorts_. While not much of a difference, it was the fact that he broke up and reorganised the units to include members of every race and culture that made a lasting difference. By taking the methods of warfare from each race/province throughout his conquests and merging them together it allowed him and his commanders to wage war much more effectively.

 Examples such as taking the Nordic shield wall tactics and merging it with the orchish penchant of fighting in the heaviest plate available, created an infantry force that was specifically designed to batter larger, less organised opponents into submission. The Cavalry began fighting on the backs of Breton horses utilising the hit and run tactics of Khajiit Senche-riders, and their skirmishers began combining the skill and techniques of the Bosmer for scouting while fighting in disciplined battlelines like Dunmer line-archers. Even the magical abilities of all races were merged together to create cadres of battle wizards and mages, each supporting individual units who had previously fought without any magical support at all.

 By taking the best that each race had to offer and merging them together, this created a force multiplier many times greater than the initial whole. Men, mer and beastfolk, (both men and women alike) would find themselves standing side by side in battle. Nords, Colovians, Orsimer and Redguards would hold the shield walls strong, while Bosmer, Nibenese and Dunmeri skirmishers would screen the advancing cohorts or stand behind the battleline and loosing volleys of arrows. Altmer and Argonian mages would bolster the front line troops with spells, or support them by calling destruction down on their enemies’ heads and from the flanks a cavalry force of the best riders of the Bretons, Khajiit and other races had to offer would break the weakened foe.

 This merging of cultures and techniques had a (possibly) unexpected side effect where the units and the individuals within them gained greater loyalty to each other and to their commanders than they did of their original homelands. It can be argued that this may have been one of the Emperor’s plans when he established the Legions in this manner. No matter where they came from or where their original loyalties lay, soon they found themselves loyal to the Legion, the Empire and the Emperor alone.

 Before, when the levied battalions from the provinces suffered casualties they would be permanently understrength until reinforcements managed to reach them. It also meant that each battalion would be inherently stronger, and weaker in various areas. Battalions of Orsimer for example were typically heavily armed and armoured, but fought in disorganised loose formations and had very little in long range support. Nordic battalions would fight in extremely disciplined ranks and formations, but their equipment would be limited to lighter forms of protection (such as leathers and furs combined with iron) and Bosmer units would almost exclusively be lightly equipped archers and ill equipped for close-in fighting.

 With the reforms, each Cohort would be a self-contained unit and while not offering the individual strengths of the ones preceding it, it would be able to engage with and defeat any kind of foe. The flexibility that this merger provided was undeniable as it ensured that if a pair of units became understrength through battle that a critical asset wasn’t lost. On top of this, understrength units could be merged together into a whole without any major degradation of combat skills and were likewise easier to supply and maintain.

 

**Recruitment and Training**

 

If any citizen of the Empire throughout the past millennium were asked to describe the Legions, you could reasonably expect them to all share a common stereotype of what constitutes a member of the Legions. Whether you asked an Orsimer, a Colovian, Altmer from the Summerset Isles or a resident from the depths of Blackmarsh they would all say similar traits; strong, implacable, heavily armoured soldiers with unbreakable morale and an unmatched discipline. Each description of a Legionary would be roughly the same between each telling and would share the common characteristic of being the ‘perfect’ soldiers.

 Throughout history all of the provinces have had some form of military forces. Indeed, it would have been borderline suicidal to leave themselves open to attack from their neighbours or from within their own borders despite the presence and actions of the Legions. The reoccurring differences between these forces and the Legions can be narrowed down to two, seemingly simple qualities. The first being that the members of the Legions are professional soldiers who serve for the majority of their lives, and the second is that for the entire period they serve they are constantly training or otherwise practicing their craft.

 The life of a Legionary typically begins in the early teens, where potential recruits would be screened for viability and suitability for their roles. Almost exclusively voluntary, (outside times of war) those willing to join would either journey to the Imperial City and present themselves at the Legion Headquarters or would otherwise join one of the travelling bands of recruiters constantly travelling the provinces.

 Depending on the race, new recruits would be selected in their middle to late teens. Those of Nordic, Colovian, Nibenean, Yokudan and Breton ancestry would be typically between 15 and 17 years of age, whereas recruits of Altmer, Bosmer and Dunmer could be anywhere between 20 and 30 due to the time it takes for mer to physically mature. Likewise, it was not uncommon to see Orsimer and some of the breeds of Khajiit joining the ranks even as young as 12.

 Upon joining they would immediately commence training. For those joining in the provinces with one of the recruitment caravans they would be introduced into the life very quickly and would be expected to learn marching and discipline on the road back to the Imperial City. The others within the Legion District would be allocated into a training cohort, issued with their first pieces of equipment and would start along the journey towards becoming one of the most feared soldiers in the world.

 For the first year they would remain within the Legion District, rising at dawn and training until well after dusk. Exercises were common and daily; ranging from calisthenics, endurance running and marching (alternating between wearing their armour and equipment) and others specifically designed to build body strength, endurance and stamina. The training was tough and injuries were common as these were seen as tempering the recruits both physically and mentally. Some days they would be pushed to the breaking point so that they would not find the trails of battle as taxing as a normal citizen would.

 Most other militaries within Tamriel utilise a very similar regime, in fact the training the 3rd Era Legion used was heavily influenced by both the Akaviri and Redguard. The biggest differences though are the Legions had access to a wider range of supporting elements, one of which being specialised healers who were allocated directly to the training Cohorts. Not many citizens realise that when training, especially at the level the Legion did that strength and endurance comes as a result of lightly damaging the body and allowing it to heal stronger than it was before.

 Normally this is a process that has to be carefully managed over a period of days, either through alternating exercises or the inclusion of rest days. The Legion instead utilised healers after the end of every training session and again in the evening. This allowed the recruits to continue their initial training unabated and ensured that within the first months of training, their strength, endurance and pain tolerance was improved far beyond normal growth and bodily development.

 This in itself was the reason why the recruits were chosen within such specific age brackets dependant on their ancestry and race. Ever since the proto-legions of the Alyssian Empire, it has been known that training and building a teenager into a soldier was far more effective than that of someone of greater years.

 During the first three months’ new recruits would find themselves analysed, tested and broken up depending on their specific strengths and abilities. Surprisingly at a surface glance, the number of failures and members who would be ‘kicked out’ (so-to-speak) were incredibly low. This was in part a result of their training but also because the Legion made use of almost everyone who came seeking entry. The Legions themselves were not solely just the heavy armoured _legionaries_ , but also consisted of the archer/scout detachments of _Foresters_ , the cavalry wings of the _Extraordinarii_ , the covens of _Battlemages_ and the various other support staff such as Engineers, smiths, scribes and healers as well as various others. All would be inducted, trained to a minimum standard and by the time they reached their third month they would have found themselves surrounded by their peers in their new specialisation.

 Each specialisation would undergo a further nine-months of training before they would be allocated and sent to the Legion that would be their home for the rest of their service. Depending on the occurrences within the area each Legion was responsible for would affect whether those same recruits would one day find themselves retiring and leaving the ranks, or would join the thousands of others who have died in service.

 Barring death or crippling injuries, new recruits would be expected to swear an oath of service for a minimum of thirty years. Upon completion of their initial training they would be allocated to a specific Legion, Cohort and _Casta_. Also, for the first five years they would hold the rank of _Hastatii_. While they were still a Legionary, this rank was utilised to distinguish between the newer members and those who had been recognised as reaching a minimum level of experience and skill.

 Barring a promotion to _Praefect_ once they had successfully completed five years’ service they would then be identified as a _Principe_. Along with the new ‘rank’ they would also be gifted their own personal suit of armour, custom designed and fitted and one that they were entitled to take with them upon retirement if they chose to do so.

 Provided they hadn’t been otherwise promoted to command ranks, veteran legionaries who had served twenty years or had otherwise distinguished themselves would be further identified as _Triarii_. These individuals would be expected to bolster the line, help assist in the training and mentoring of the younger members of the legion and even provide advice to their commanders when required. These individuals would be the ones awarded the honour of bearing the cohort, casta or Legion’s standard into battle or protecting the Centurions, Tribunes, or even the Legates themselves.

 

**Command Structure**

 

During his campaigns, Tiber Septim developed the rank structure for the Legion, but it only came into effect upon the uniting of the provinces and the creation of the Third Empire. Each rank was specifically created for each unit which allowed a series of commanders, each overlooking a portion or ratio of the overall Legion in more manageable numbers.

 The ranks and their respective unit commands from lowest to highest are as follows:

 Praefect – Squad Commander

Senior Praefect – Detachment Commander

Centurion – Cohort Commander

Tribune – Casta Commander

Legate – Legion Commander

General – Commander of two or more Legions

 The Legion’s rank structure had also been reformed by Tiber Septim to that of the Remanian Legions. Individuals of political rank, members of high born families and the various governmental officials throughout the Empire were no longer simply entitled leadership roles in his new army. Instead, those seeking military command had to do so the hard way, by enlisting as a common soldier and climbing the rungs of promotion. In theory this would ensure that those within commanding such a potent military force had the necessary breadth of knowledge and experience of the organisation of the Legion. Not to mention the knowledge of how it was like in the ranks of a shield wall or to march in column.

 Unfortunately, by Emperor Uriel Septim IV’s reign and the wars of the Oblivion Crisis at the end of the 3rd Era, this practice of working up through the ranks had been diluted and marred with an ever increasing corruption. The practice of promoting one’s friends was becoming increasingly common despite the requirement of those in even higher positions ratifying such promotions. In the end, while the Legion had performed heroically well against the daedric forces of Mehrunes Dagon, arguments have been made that the resulting poor leadership (Especially at the highest levels of command) ensured that far too many men and women paid heavily for the victory.

 Typically, the rank of General would not exist outside of times of open conflict. When the necessity arose, the most senior of the available Legates of the unified Legions would become the overall commander. This choice was also up to the Emperor, whose sole authority ratified the rank of Legate. As a general, they would ultimately be under the authority of the Emperor and the Elder Council and their oaths to serve the Empire and its citizens would still be held.

 

**Legion Structure**

 

Upon establishing the Third Empire and the Septim Dynasty, the newly crowned Emperor immediately went about splitting up and dispersing his military forces throughout his new Empire. His reformed cohorts were separated into twenty Legions, each roughly numbering five thousand soldiers (Legionaries, Foresters and _Extraordinarii._ ) Two Legions were allocated to each of the provinces, broken up into _Casta’s_ of Five Cohorts, each located at various strategic positions throughout the regions. The _castas_ (the name taken from the ancient Cyrodillic word _castellum_ meaning _fortress_ ) established various forts and castles throughout the provinces.

 While such numbers were theoretically weak and susceptible to attack, the flexibility, training and skill at arms of the Legions and their individual soldiers proved otherwise. Combined with their ability to undertake forced marches and the relative distance between each of the forts ensured that if any were attacked, assistance from one or more _castas_ was only a day or two away. Throughout the 4rd Era, various _Castas_ have beaten off forces that outnumbered and had apparently been their superiors in almost every conceivable way.

 Each Legion, from the smallest unit to the largest is structured as follows:

 Squad – 5 Legionaries  

Detachment – 5 Squads (25 Legionaries)

Cohort – 4 Detachments (100 Legionaries)

Casta – 5 Cohorts (500 Legionaries)

Legion – 10 Castas (5,000 Legionaries)

Army – 2 or more Legions (10,000 Legionaries or greater)

 As such, it was expected that at any point in time within the 3rd Era that the Legion was capable of fielding in the vicinity of 100,000 legionaries (not including support staff such as engineers & Battlemages). It is widely regarded that during the Battle of the Imperial City at the very end of the Oblivion Crisis (3E434) that prior to sustaining casualties there was just over ninety thousand legionaries stationed in the city itself. This in itself highlights not only the overwhelming might of the daedric hordes of the Prince of the Destruction but the destructive potential that the Legion had in the years leading up to such a confrontation.

 Each individual detachment or cohort would be made up of the various combat troops. Each Legion would have differing ratios of legionaries, Foresters and Extraordinarii but the ‘standard’ ratio was generally accepted to be one ‘supporting’ soldier to every four Legionaries . This ensured that most castas were made up of four full cohorts of heavy infantry, and one cohort of a mixture of long range troops and cavalry.

 The precise makeup of each varied depending on their location within Tamriel. Legions such as the 5th Legion based in Northern Hammerfell and the 17th & 18th Legions in Elsweyr had much higher numbers of Extraordinarii due to the terrain and the fact that a large number of their potential enemies were mounted. Likewise, the 15th & 16th Blackmarsh and the 19th and 20th Valenwood Legions almost had a 1:1 ratio of Foresters to legionaries for reasons that should be obvious. The semi-historical fables such as ‘ _The Armourer’s Challenge_ ’ while having factual basis do not take into account the differences between the individual specialisations within the Legions.

 

**Order and Discipline**

 

As it was, (and still is) jokingly referred to as ‘ _the first issue’_ , every member of the Legion is initially branded with the Imperial Dragon on their right bicep. While usually covered in armour, it is a quick and easy way of identifying a current or previous serving member of the Legion. Once posted, the number of their Legion, Casta and Cohort is added underneath. Traditionally this is done by utilising a combination of hot iron, restoration magicka and ash rubbed into the wound to ensure that the individual is marked until the end of their days.

 This also serves a secondary purpose of being able to track or easily identify members who have broken the various Legion Laws. Serious crimes, such as murder, rape or desertion are marked under or on (in the case of desertion) the Legion brand itself. Less serious demeanours like theft, drunken behaviour while on duty, insubordination or falling asleep while on watch are generally added after two or more incidents.

 Discipline is upheld within the Legion at all times and is one of the key tenets. The punishment for minor crimes such as theft or looting is typically a flogging or beating with drill canes. In the case of stealing from other members of the Legion, this beating is usually administered by their squad mates.

 Serious crimes such as murder and rape are punished severely and usually no less than death itself. Executions are usually by hanging, although senior officers above the rank of Centurion are usually afforded the opportunity of dying by the sword either by decapitation or the individuals ‘falling on them’. On the rare occasions it had been known for the offenders to be bound and placed inside a sack before being thrown into a lake or other body of water.

 As a curious throwback to the pre-Tiberian reforms, deserters (if or when caught) were taken back to the Legion Headquarters in the Imperial City. The Imperial Dragon on their arm would be covered with a simple cross brand signifying their dishonour and shame to the Legion before their fate was decided by the Legate of the 1st Legion. Usually punishments for desertion were the same afforded to rapists and murderers, but on the odd occasions they would be beaten to death by a squad of fresh recruits. This provided a stark lesson to the Hastatii, and showed to the newest members of the Legion that the only way they would leave was by death or retirement.

 While rare, it was known for units to suffer decimation in response to ‘unit’ demeanours. Routing or fleeing in a disorganised manner, or despoiling a city/fortress/stronghold upon successfully sieging it could and did attract one of the most brutal punishments. Decimation was the process where the members of the offending units would be chosen by lot. One out of every ten would be beaten to death by their brothers in arms, without the use of weapons, or clubs or anything other than their fists and feet. It was a brutal, dishonourable way to die, and thankfully was extremely rare to occur.

 

**Trades, Professions and specialisations.**

_**Legionary** _

 Undoubtedly the core of the Legion, it is the legionaries who are expected to close with and engage their foes, ultimately bringing victory through their swords. They make up the vast majority of the numbers, and somewhat unsurprisingly are also responsible for inflicting the most casualties upon the enemy. All of the other forces and elements of the Legion are there specifically to support the legionaries.

 From the moment they receive their Legion Brand, the recruits are trained in the expectation of filling a place in a shield wall. While not as ‘skilled’ as the other specialisations, the legionaries  are trained almost solely to fight. Their education, while including literacy and numeracy programs are tailored solely for combat. Physical fitness is easily one of, if not the most important trait for a legionary to have and every that they are not on campaign they undergo a minimum of two hours’ intensive exercise.

 As such, the legionaries are chosen from the strongest and most enduring of recruits. Bravery, discipline, strength, skill at arms and stamina are prized traits, and it is no surprise that for the most part, the ranks of legionaries are filled with Nords, Orcs, Colovians, Redguard and breeds of Khajiit such as the Pahmar-rahts. Some of the assault Cohorts are especially filled with the largest, strongest and deadliest of the races of Tamriel.

 To be a Legionary one has to gain a solid proficiency and skill in the use of a wide variety of weapons. While the short bladed Gladius was their standard weapon of choice, they were also expected to master the use of the pilum and spear and also be able to fight unarmed as brawlers and wrestlers if and when the need arose. The skill of legionaries fighting hand to hand has always been particularly renowned throughout every inn, tavern and taphouse in Tamriel.

 Fighting in formation wearing their barbute helms was exceptionally difficult. It takes considerable discipline to fight, especially when effectively blinkered and unable to see anywhere except directly to the front. By constantly practicing and drilling in formation in full armour allowed the individual legionaries to trust their brothers and sisters in arms as well as react to orders, whether they were shouted or blasted from their centurion’s whistle. They had to have the stamina and endurance to march and fight in their full equipment, which depending on the region or province usually averaged approximately 40 kilograms. This was usually only their arms and armour, and not rations, water or other items such a cooking utensils, sleeping equipment etc.

 Like all members of the Legion, whether they are support or not their equipment, armour and weapons are all provided at the expense of the Empire. This is a constant and significant drain on the Imperial Treasury but it ensures that their equipment matches the quality of their training.

 Legionaries are clad in thick plate armour, typically fashioned from steel but variations do exist. Those within Blackmarsh for example usually eschew the heavy plates, and instead dressed in suits of chainmail and only wear metal helmets, greaves, gauntlets and vambraces and a simple breastplate. Others such as the 1st and 2nd Cyrodillic Legions wear full suits of gothic plate, and the 3rd and 4th Skyrim Legions utilise wool and fur rather than leather for the under layers. Other legions such as the 5th & 6th Hammerfell, and 17th & 18th Elsweyr Legions often forego the metal armour almost entirely when operating within the Alik’r and the deserts of Elsweyr.

 During times of peace, the legionaries would provide the labour for the Engineers, assisting in the construction and maintaince of the various works throughout the Empire. Continuing with and improving the achievements of the past two Empires, there are few bridges, aqueducts, fortresses, city walls, roads and messenger posts in Tamriel that weren’t built by the Legions.

 

_**Forester** _

 Where the legionaries were the bloodied fist and steel shield of the Legions, the Foresters are its eyes and ears. Chosen from those recruits who showed aptitude or had experience in hunting or living in the wilds, they were trained as the scouts, skirmishers and archers of the Cohorts.

 When the Legion marched through rugged and difficult terrain, the foresters would stalk in front of the cohorts and cover their advance with precise bow fire. During the times that the Legion faced an enemy on open ground, the foresters would form archer-cohorts behind the front line. There, protected in the depths of the formation they would fill the air with a hail of steel-tipped arrows, weakening battle lines before the metal-shod boots of the legionaries trampled them into the dirt.

 Both during peacetime and war, the foresters were responsible for assisting the Legions in remaining supplied. Hunting, tracking and trapping would allow the Legions to live off the land, complementing their ratios of hard tack and dried fruits with fresh meat.

 To be a forester required a different type, arguably greater amount of self-discipline. Hunting in tiny groups of two or three (no more than five) for mutual protection, the foresters would roam around the main camps, hunting and bringing back whatever game they brought down. In wartime they would be the hidden scouts, seeking out the Legion’s foes and harassing them with loosed arrows from concealed positions or picking off sentries or the unwary.

 Foresters were trained to fight and move in lighter armours, and were obviously extremely proficient with the bow. When called to do so, they were also able to fight in the battleline as heavy archers. Wearing similar plate armour to the rest of the Legion, they were trained differently in the use of the sword. Legionaries fought with short, precise stabs, targeting vulnerable points such as the throat, eyes, and groins of their foes. Foresters in comparison were trained as duellists, to fight without shield and to use their blades for defence and attack. Their equipment and use of a bow precluded the ability to also carry a shield, but they were also not expected to hold the line or fight in ranks if the need arose.

 Unexpectedly they were also trained further in non-combative skills; requiring a formalised education in alchemy, plant and animal identification and for those with the ability; a minimal knowledge in the arts of Restoration magicka. This allowed the foresters to support the legions, not only by gathering plants and ingredients for the healers but also allowed them to conduct basic triage during battles. It also had the benefit for the individuals being able to live in some of the harshest environments Tamriel has to offer.

 Foresters, like the Legionaries were specifically chosen and as such a higher percentage of them came from Valenwood, Blackmarsh, Hammerfell, Vvardenfell and the Niben. The populations of such regions, especially those who were raised away from towns and cities came naturally to such duties. As such they were extremely effective in hunting men, mer and beastfolk as well as the creatures of the wilds.

 

**Strategies and Tactics**

 

When the thought of the Legions at war enters the mind it inevitably brings with it certain images. The sight of massed ranks of silent, disciplined legionaries marching forward with shields locked together is easily the most recognisable. But while the raw killing power of the Legions is the heavy infantry, they would not be as effective without the support of all of the other elements. When the legionaries are supported by the skirmishing tactics and arrows of the foresters, the outflanking and formation breaking charges of the _Extraordinarii_ , the long range fire support of the engineer’s siege equipment and the magicka of the Battlemages it creates a force capable of annihilating almost anything that it faces.

 On prepared ground and on the offensive the Legions are almost unbeatable and throughout its history the Legions of the 3rd Era have proven this. While they have suffered various defeats during campaigns, it cannot be denied that at the cessation of hostilities they have stood victorious over a broken foe.

 The might of the Legion is more than just the merging of all of the various elements and forces that it is made up of. Even the most potent military force is nothing but a paper dragon if used incorrectly or poorly commanded.

 Utilising foresters and the _Extraordinarii_ , the Legions ultimately seek to bring the enemy to a location of their choosing where they can be met with a shieldwall and all of its supporting elements. All tactics and strategies ultimately lead to this one fight where their opponent’s strength will be annihilated in one or two battles.

 It is a mistake that several opponents have made to assume that they move at the same speed of most infantry forces. The legionaries in particular have been capable of performing force marches far greater than normal troops. During the Oblivion crisis and in the weeks leading to the Battle of Bruma, the 4th Skyrim Legion marched from Whiterun to Bruma through the Pale Pass in three days; a journey that normally takes in excess of a week to accomplish. It should also be noted that those legionaries had carried all of their equipment, marched through most of the nights and still defeated a minor daedric warband within a day of arriving at Bruma.

 This is not to say that the Legions are without weakness. Like all infantry-heavy forces, they are still relatively slow moving and their infantry and cavalry especially are hampered by poor terrain. This alone has been the source of most of the defeats that the Legions have experienced during their long histories, and one that the 3rd Empire’s Legions were not immune to. In provinces such as Valenwood and Blackmarsh, the legionaries have lost hundreds, if not thousands to fast moving bands of the locals who used the terrain to their utmost advantage to perform campaigns of insurgency and ambushes. For this reason alone, is why those Legions responsible for those regions have much higher numbers of Foresters rather than the heavy infantry.

 The primary strengths of the Legions and the legionaries are not only their intensive training, equipment and skill at arms, but also in the specific tactics of the shield wall and its various applications. In theory such a formation is simple; array your forces shoulder to shoulder in several ranks to create a ‘wall’ of overlapping shields that covers all of the members within the formation. In practice it is considerably harder. Rough terrain, the presence of dead and wounded of both sides, the inevitable casualties creating holes within the ranks all works against the keeping of a tight knit formation and sometimes spells doom for all those within it. Like the spear and pike phalanxes of the Alyssian proto-legions, the shield walls are strong and almost impervious (especially from attacks to the front) but once the formation is lost their strength is also lost.

 The Emperor Tiber Septim took what had already been established by the Nordic forces under his command and streamlined them. He also implemented a number of formation specific movements and commands that allowed the cohorts to react more effectively against their enemy. Knowing that suffering casualties eventually weakened and potentially broke the formations he implemented the ‘rotation’ system where on order, those members in the front rank would shift through the formation to the rear and those in the second would step forward to take their place. Such a complex manoeuvre, especially while engaged with the foe was extremely hazardous but through weeks, if not months of thorough drill the legionaries could perform it without conscious thought.

 This rotation system is almost the foundation for the Legion’s style of warfare. By rotating out those fighting in the front rank it not only allows the individuals to rest and regain their stamina throughout the battle, but also allows the healers and mages to restore them as best as they can. This allows the individual cohorts to effectively grind their foes down in gruelling battle of attrition that very few are capable of matching.

 Utilising a series of whistle blasts, the Centurion in command of each cohort could order his forces to undertake an increasingly difficulty series of manoeuvres that other forces couldn’t hope to accomplish. Some of the more common examples are their ‘saw’ manoeuvres where the cohort spreads the ranks out in a particular direction. This particular manoeuvre reduces the number of ranks within the formation at the cost of reduced rotations but increases the shield wall’s frontage. When two or more cohorts are in battle together this can quickly shift legionaries to any potential breaks or simply allows the gradual envelopment and destruction of an engaged foe.

 


End file.
